Getting to know you
by Brightness Davar
Summary: In which Hans is an ass, Anna gets stood up, and Kristoff comes to the rescue. Modern AU. Consists out of numerous one-shots that may follow the previous. Hijinks WILL ensue. Inspired by a diner prompt found on tumblr.
1. Beautiful stranger

**I was just** **browsing through Pinterest one day and read this tumblr prompt thing by likehemmins. I don't know if this user is still active or whatever but someone commented on the prompt by saying: imagine your otp.**

 **So, naturally I thought of Kristoff and Anna.**

 **Frozen doesn't belong to me and neither does this idea. I just fleshed it out a lil bit :3**

* * *

 _He's late…_

The hum of the diner almost drowned the redhead's sigh of resignation. Teal eyes flicked to her phone lying on the table before her. Her fingers twitched around the mug of hot chocolate she clutched, she fought the urge to pick her phone up to check if she had received any messages. She knew there wouldn't be any.

 _Maybe I should text him anyway? No…he'd just get annoyed._

She shifted in her seat, scanning the crowded room in order to distract herself. There were so many different people gathered in one place. She absolutely adored Granny's diner. If she didn't come for the amazing food, which she did most of the time, she came to just get away for a while and people watch. A mother sat with her three small children across form the booth she was currently seated at – alone.

She glanced at her phone again.

A few other loners sat scattered about, busy with their phone or laptop or book. A couple sat in the corner, stealing glances at each other over their menus while waitresses flitted between tables like colourful ribbons, taking orders or delivering food and drinks. She had hoped to bring her boyfriend here to share a piece of her with him… But, the longer she sat the more she realised she might dine alone tonight. The redhead spotted her waitress walking towards her and had to suppress the heat of embarrassment rising to her cheeks.

"Are ya ready to order now, Anna?" she asked, pen in hand to scribble her order down.

 _This is the third time you've asked that Evangeline…_ "Oh, uh," She glanced at her phone before she looked up again, "No. No, I'm still waiting for someone."

"Alright," the brunette pocketed her notebook with a sympathetic pull of her lips. "I'll come 'round again in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sure." Anna watched the waitress walk towards a group of her brightly clad colleagues behind the diner's counter. They tried to be subtle about looking, but she knew they were talking about her and how whoever was supposed to meet her had stood her up. She had never understood the expression "wishing the ground would swallow you up" until tonight. The redhead had always considered herself to be pretty confident and outgoing and such, but now she couldn't make herself small enough.

 _Pull yourself together Anna_ , she thought staring into her cooling mug of hot chocolate, even the extra dash of cinnamon did little to cheer her up. She took a sip in order to appear nonchalant. _This isn't supposed to surprise you; he's done this before...countless times._

"But he promised this time." She whispered, glancing at the entrance in hopes of spotting his perfectly styled red hair and swoon worthy apologetic smile. She imagined how he would swoop in with a bouquet of roses and beg her forgiveness, but she knew he'd scowl as soon as he'd step through the door. He'd play it off saying, "You deserve better than this joint." and she'd believe him despite the warning bells chiming in her mind. _If he wouldn't accept this place, why would he accept you?_

Anna finally reached for her phone to distract herself from her thoughts and unlocked it. _No messages._ Her eyes flicked to the time. _Have I really been sitting her for a lil over half an hour?_

As she locked her phone she heard footsteps approaching her table, but chose to ignore it. She assumed that whoever was stomping around like a reindeer would walk past her to the bathroom or whatever, until someone slipped into the window booth she sat at. Teal shot up in surprise and met warm brown eyes looking straight at her.

"Sorry I'm late babe," he said sincerely, even a bit loudly, placing his phone and keys on the table between them. "Traffic is crazy right now." Before Anna could so much as blink in confusion, he added, "I'm Kristoff. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is an ass."

Confusion gave way for a snort of amusement, "You have _no_ idea."

Kristoff grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the waitress appearing beside their table.

"Hey there!" she smiled politely, glancing at Anna, "My name's Evangeline and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Glad you could join us."

"Hey, yeah, heh, traffic's a bit of a pest tonight." Kristoff smiled, hoping to appear normal to keep the show going.

"Yeh, I heard ya all the way across the diner, hun." She winked at him, "What can I get ya?"

He glanced at the mug Anna clutched between her hands, "I'll, uh, I'll have whatever she's havin'."

"Another hot chocolate with cinnamon, comin' right up." She didn't even bother to jot it in her notebook before she left.

"Cinnamon and hot chocolate, huh?" he said returning his attention to the redhead across from him. "That's a weird combination."

"Just wait until you try it. Your taste buds will explode." She took a sip and hummed to emphasise her point.

He smirked, "Isn't a bit summery to be drinking that stuff?"

Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Any weather is hot chocolate weather. Actually any weather is chocolate weather. Period."

He laughed and rubbed a hand through his mop of blond hair, "You should meet my friend Elsa. She's a chocoholic of the highest ranking. Especially if it's dark or minty or this weird combination of the two."

"Heh, she sounds like my kinda – wait" Anna squinted at the man seated before her and leaned closer; she inclined her head towards him, " _Elsa_?" Could it be the same person? "As in white-blonde hair, always in a French braid or bun of some sort, wears every type of colour blue clothing and heals no matter the weather? Oh, and she has this pesky eyebrow thing she does when she's skeptical." Anna demonstrated the gesture, raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Uh," Kristoff sat back in his seat to try and get away from her crazed and eerily familiar stare, "if you're referring to Elsa _Aren_ , then yeah."

" _What_?!" Anna squeaked then clamped her hands over her mouth when every head in the diner turned towards her. "Sorry! Sorry!" she raised a hand in apology with a sheepish grin and blushed bright red. "Sorry." She told Kristoff softly, wishing for the second time that the ground would swallow her up.

"It's alright," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm guessing you know her?"

Anna just stared at him for a while, unsure if she heard him correctly, then squinted, trying to gauge if he's joking. When all he did in response was shift in his seat, she finally spoke, "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh, no?"

"Hasn't she ever –? Well, maybe not." Anna canted her head to the side in silent consent of her unfinished thought. "We only _just_ started speaking to each other again, and I'm pretty sure we're still getting used to the fact that we're, y'know, _there_ for each other after...how many years has it been? Four – no. Five?" She paused, eyes wide in surprise. "Has it really been five years? Whoa…"

Kristoff cleared his throat while the girl lost herself in some or other reverie. Should he just make a break for it while he can, or stick it out? This girl, this beautiful woman sitting before him clearly has a few screws loose, but he was intrigued by her ever since he saw her through the window when he walked by. He had decided to take a leap of faith when he saw her look at her phone dejectedly. Some ass had chosen to stand _this_ girl up? He needed to rectify that. Besides, she had looked familiar somehow.

 _That_ had made him pause initially.

The shape of her nose, maybe? Or the way her brow furrowed in thought… He had lost himself just looking at her face, much like he was doing now. Up close, he could see the freckles that dusted her nose, cheeks and a little bit of her shoulders . As far as he could see, she was dressed semi-casually with a simple wide necked dark green tee-shirt. Copper hair was tamed into a bun at the base of her neck, loose tendrils of fine red hair framed her expressive face, causing those numerous freckles to shine. A swirl of green and blue clashed in her eyes...

The waiter appeared next to their table with his order of hot chocolate, "There ya go, hun." She placed it before him, breaking the two of them out of their thoughts. "Ya'll ready to order?"

"Oh, uh, thanks." he took the mug and held it between his hands.

"We're not ready to order yet." Anna smiled up at their waitress, "Could you give us five more minutes, Evangeline?"

"No problem." Came the amicable reply before they were left alone again.

"So…"Kristoff reached for his menu, "We _should_ probably order something."

"Yeah, in a minute." She waved her hand, gesturing for him to leave the menu alone; he couldn't help but retract his hand away from the book. "I think I need to introduce myself first."

 _Oh_. Kristoff blinked stupidly. _Oh, right_. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea." His grin was sheepish, having already forgotten that he didn't know her at all. Even though she had made him worry earlier, what with her crazed stare and everything, she still had this uncanny ability to make him feel comfortable around her. As if they've known each other for years.

"I'm Anna." She held out her hand and smiled softly. He took her hand in his, "Anna _Aren_." She added, causing him to freeze.

Now it was his turn to stare at her in disbelief. Something clicked in his head and he could suddenly see what he had been missing. Her nose and scrunched brow looked so familiar because _Elsa's_ expressions, and nose especially, were identical. Even the way Anna swallowed her lips awkwardly right now made him think of Elsa. Elsa _Aren_ , her sister.

" _You're_ Anna?" he finally asked, still holding onto her hand that hovered over the table between them. " _You're_ Elsa's little sister?"

"So she has talked about me." She mused with a satisfied smile.

"You're kidding, right? She never shuts up about you."

"Really?"

Her voice was timid, unsure, and surprised. Kristoff raised his eyebrows a little bit and wondered why his arm was starting to ache. He glanced down and saw their hands still clasped in a frozen greeting. He shook her hand and smiled wide, "Nice to meet you, Anna."

"And you, Christopher."

"It's Kristoff."

"Oh sorry, heh." She bit her lip awkwardly. "C-can I have my hand back? My arm's getting' kinda sore…"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah! Of course."

He withdrew his hand and curled his fingers around his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, cheeks flaming. Anna placed her hands on her lap beneath the table. She looked down at them with mixed feelings, her thumb rubbed inside the palm where Kristoff's had been mere moments before. _Get it together, Anna. You barely know him and you're technically still with Hans._

"Oh, wow." His voice pulled her eyes up from her hands. "This is _amazing_! Where has this been all my life?" he took another sip, closing his eyes to savour the clash of sweet and spice on his tongue.

"Y-yeah, it's pretty great." She sipped her drink averting her eyes from his.

"We should order." He said casually, pulling his eyes away from her when she looked up at him. "What's good in this place?"

"You mean to tell me you've never been here before?" Anna raised a sceptical eyebrow and cant her head to the side.

 _Definitely Elsa's sister…Hoooboy._ That's not a bad thing per say. It's just his best friend's sister. It's not like he has feelings for Elsa or vice versa…it's just. Weird. Or would it be? Maybe Anna has a boyfriend. She clearly had been waiting for someone and agreed that he is an ass.

 _So, just chill Kristoff. Enjoy the impromptu evening._ "Nope." He answered and reached for the menu to open it up. "Was just walking past from work and yeah, this happened. Uhmmm," he scanned his options, highly aware of Anna looking at him. "I'm kinda in the mood for…somthin' meaty."

The redhead took the time that he was distracted to look him over. He had thick blond hair that reached his ears and just touched his eyebrows. It looked warm, like sunshine, and not at all as cool as Elsa's platinum blond head. A simple black tee-shirt sat, not too snug, around his bulky torso, but every so often when he'd move his arms, the muscles would tense and –

 _He's definitely attractive._ She mused, but shook her head to rid herself of that thought. _This isn't even supposed a thing. Hans might still pitch up._ Doubtful. _So just chill and enjoy meeting someone new. 'Specially if he actually knows Elsa. What's up with that anyway? Never heard of him before…have I? Wait I think I have…_

His head was bent over the menu Anna had all but memorised, having been coming here for, well, ever; she knew exactly what she wanted and didn't bother reaching for the book. His shoulders shifted when he rested his elbow on the counter, reading intently. _Just chill, Anna._ Mind made up to relax she sat back and suggested that he should try the special

He looked up, curious. "What's in it?"

"It changes every day. One time I was feeling lucky and asked for the special." Anna closed her eyes and grinned recalling the four small burgers that had showed up on her plate. "That was the best thing I had ever tasted. The burgers, there were four – yes _four_! I'm serious – small burgers that had Danish feta, and avocado, and bacon with the most heavenly of heaven's sauce thrown into the mix."

"Sounds great." He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Wait 'till you hear what it was called." Teal eyes sparkled like sunlight on water; Kristoff felt his heart stutter in his chest. _Calm, Bjorgman._ "Party in the USA."

"That sounds like a party I'd like to go to." He chuckled. The sound of his deep rumble echoed in her ears.

"The diner's owner was listening to it while she made it. I actually wonder what Granny, that's the owner's name by the way –"

"I figured as much with her name plastered on everything here, yeah."

She rolled her eyes and continued like he hadn't said anything. "I wonder what she thought of making today…" Anna nodded once, making her copper bangs bounce. "I think I'll try my luck with that. Was thinking of getting my usual, but I'm feeling…" she looked into his eyes, "adventurous."

"O-okay." He squeaked and cleared his throat with a fist before his mouth.

Both of them blushed. Kristoff for the effect this almost stranger had on him and Anna for her crazy forwardness. And it was crazy! She was kinda, sorta, maybe flirting with a complete stranger… _Well, not really, Anna._ She reasoned, taking an awkward sip of her now lukewarm hot chocolate. _He_ does _know Elsa and that alone puts him in the_ safe _stranger catalogue, not the stranger danger one. I'm just being…friendly?_

They were thankful when their attention was diverted with the waitress' reappearance. Anna smiled at the blithe woman she could basically call her friend and ordered the special. Kristoff gave the menu one last glance and decided to throw caution to the wind. He ordered the special, too.

"I'm feelin' adventurous." He said with a shrug when Anna's eyes met his. _That is not being calm Bjorgman. Her boyfriend might still show up. Just…get to know her._

They spent the next few minutes doing just that. They asked questions. Small, every day, _innocent_ questions, like what their favourite colour was. And animal. What pets they had, so on and so forth. Kristoff's day job immediately caught Anna's attention.

"You're really a vet? How old are you even? Doesn't it take like, forever to become one?"

"Yeah, it takes 'bout nine years to qualify as a vet." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "And I'm 27, how old are you?"

"Turning 24. That's so cool though, and _so long_! How'd you survive? I can barely think straight as it is and I only need to study for four years." Anna tapped her chin in thought, "Well, technically, I only have one more year to go – not counting this one, but still."

"You're a student, then?"

"What gave me away?" she smirked and Kristoff swore he'd never seen something that attractive before.

"Nothing, really. I can just read people very easily." He matched her smirk with one of his own. If the redhead hadn't been sitting already, she might've swooned. _Get it together, Anna…_

"What're you studying?"

"Huh?" she blinked stupidly. "Oh, uhm…" a hand waved in the air in search of the word she was looking for. "What's that person who stands before little humans and te – A teacher. I'm gonna be a teacher."

He smiled at her. "Oh yeah, Elsa mentioned something like that."

"You guys close?" Anna ventured cautiously. She had remembered when she had heard of Kristoff before, when she and Elsa caught up with each other a two weeks ago. She hadn't really thought of him until tonight and she hadn't met him until now either. To say that she was curious would be an understatement.

"Yeah. We've known each other for – what? …five years now." He shrugged his massive shoulders. Distraction central for Anna's observant eyes. "We studied together."

"You studied together?" a wrinkle appeared between her brows, "But she's –" A sudden old-school horror movie scream filled the air around them.

The mountain of a man jumped in his seat, eyes darting to the phone Anna was reaching for. "What the f – lying reindeer was _that_?!"

"It's just Hans," Anna sighed deeply, "my…my boyfriend."

"Scared the crap out of me…" he let out a rush of breath, combing his hand through his hair.

"Sorry." A monotone answered while she typed a reply. "That's the only tone I can hear properly."

Kristoff forgot all about his near heart attack and looked at the woman across from him in concern. Throughout the entire time they've spent together, her voice had been as animated as her facial expressions. Now, it's like all of the light had been sucked straight out of her. Her shoulders were stiff and tensing by the minute, her brow deeply furrowed as she typed at her phone furiously. With a huff she locked the device and all but smacked it against the table.

She sat rubbing her face with her hands for a few seconds.

"You okay?" he asked when he deemed it appropriate to.

"Ye – no, I'm fine."

He made a low noise in the back of his throat which caused her to look at him through the fingers covering her face.

"He's jus' an ass." She explained finally, lowering her hands to clutch her now cold hot chocolate.

"We've established that, yes." He quipped; she smiled. _Success! "_ Why stay with him then?"

"It's…" she sighed and shook her head with another deep frown. "a long story that's _rapidly_ approaching its end."

Kristoff opened his mouth only to click it shut when that same horror-movie scream resounded; he reached for his drink. Anna's frown turned into a raging hot glare that Kristoff could swear this Hans guy would be able to feel through the phone. She typed a quick short message.

"Aaand it's reached the end." She locked her phone and put it down again. "'Working over time with my boss', yeah freaking right." She muttered, still glaring at her phone. "More like, working my boss." Kristoff almost choked on his hot chocolate. "Does he really think I'm _that_ stupid? His idiocy has influenced me so," she looked up at Kristoff who raised a half amused, half concerned eyebrow in response. "that I've lost my appetite completely."

"The nerve." He tutted with a mock glare at the phone.

Anna's anger dissolved as she cracked a smile at his antics.

"Here ya are dearies," the waitress appeared, placing two plates before her charges. "This one's gonna be a mouthful, much like its title..." she rolled her eyes while theirs enlarged.

The burgers looked more like mountains than anything else. Gherkins and red onions twirled decoratively underneath the bun, one thick patty sat nestled between melting cheese on the top and a creamy white sauce at the bottom which rested on the bottom piece of the bun. The only thing that kept this monstrosity from falling over was the skewer impaling it which sported a familiar emblem on a flag.

"Is…is that Bon Jovi's logo?" Kristoff finally asked, fingering the flag.

"Yup." The waitress' sigh was laced with drama.

"What did she call this thing?" Anna cocked her head to the side, "the insanity burger? Oh, oh! What about: Livin' on a prayer? 'Cause I'm pretty sure this thing'll kill ya if you try and eat it."

"Something like that…" she laughed and shook her head, "It's called: You give love a bad name."

Kristoff and Anna shared a look before she looked back at Evangeline. "Is this comfort food?"

"In a way yes. Ruby told me Granny's going through a break up."

Anna sucked in a breath through her teeth. "She's finally given up on him?"

"Looks like it." The brunette shook her head sadly, "He just killed off one too many people."

"Wait, _what_?!" Kristoff all but shouted, staring at a way-too-calm-for-what-she-had-just-said Evangeline in horror. A giggle coming from the redhead made him turn his gaze to her.

"Calm down, Kristoff." She reached out to place a steadying hand on his, "We're talking about an _author_ killing people in his _book_ , not an actual murderer."

"Oh… Oh, okay," he breathed in deeply, trying to recover from his shock and from the tingles her hand on his was causing. "well that's fine then…I guess."

"It can be a very traumatic experience, believe me."

"Anyway, I'll leave ya two to get at it." Evangeline turned away, "Just don't choke Anna, wouldn't wanna have'ta call your sister from the hospital again."

"That was _one_ time!" the blushing redhead shouted at the waitress' retreating back. "She should've known better than to dare me…" she muttered, taking her hand away to pick up her knife and fork. "How was I supposed to know there was soy in that?"

"Allergies?" Kristoff spoke up, trying to distract himself from the absence of her hand.

"Yeah, and let me tell ya it was _not_ pretty." She grimaced, "Elsa almost ended up in a bed next to me because she had a panic attack…"

"I remember her telling me that through the phone…I would've been there but I had a vet emergency. Wanted to drop everything right then and there but…"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Her smile was soft and understanding "We're still in one piece and super hungry so let's dig in!"

"Wait!" Anna paused at his tone, cutlery hovering over her mountainous burger. "D'you think there's soy in that?"

She glanced down at her food, "No. Not since the accident. Granny makes extra, double sure. Why?"

Kristoff's responding grin sent tingles down her spine. "I dare you to take as big a bite as you can outa that thing."

"Very well." Her cutlery was placed down with a grace that befitted royalty. "I accept your challenge, my good sir, but I am not at all responsible for what happens, like you dying of my sheer awesomeness because of it. Besides," one shoulder lifted with the corner of her mouth, "I bet I can take a bigger bite than you can."

"Ho, I sorely disagree," he grinned again, wickedly. "but it's your funeral."

"Let's make this interesting, shall we? If I win, which I'm gonna, you'll need to bow down before me and declare me the Burger Queen. Before _everyone_."

"Deal," he held out his hand; she took it, "but if _I_ win, I expect the same treatment. Except the Queen part," he waved his freehand at her amused smile, "y'know what I mean." They shook on it, their grip firm and determined. "Ladies first."

"Brace yourself, peasant," she smirked as she took the skewer out and picked her burger up, "you're going _down_."

"Time ta put your money where your mouth is." He grinned wide, thoroughly enjoying their banter.

"Just watch me."

Anna wrapped her fingers around the burger to prevent everything from falling out. She squeezed the top down making the sauce drip and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Which was pretty wide to begin with. Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her hilarious facial expression and pinched his lips together to keep from laughing. Anna's nose and brow was scrunched while her eyes were wide; she took a bite, clean through and chewed haughtily. Her cheeks were stuffed and she had trouble chewing without opening her mouth, sauce covered her chin and stuffed cheeks like a beard. She placed her burger down and chewed behind hands covering her mouth.

Kristoff chuckled and shook his head, "You really are sumthin'."

"Mow – ipz – yoo – tuum." She said between chews.

"Show me first. And swallow before you choke!"

Anna's jaw worked as she chewed quickly and swallowed, "Nope." She wiped her mouth and cheeks with a napkin. "We will reveal and judge at the same time. Your turn _Christopher,_ it's rude to keep a Queen waiting."

Kristoff's only response was to look her square in the eyes, take the skewer out, pick up his burger, squeeze it and bite. Almost half of his onions and gherkins toppled out with a splat while his sauce globed onto his plate. He almost dropped the burger in his attempt to rescue his patty.

"Mmmph!" he frowned down at the mess he had made and chewed his food with an increasing look of pleasure. "Wow…" he said after he swallowed, "That was amazing. It's like my tongue had died and gone to heaven."

"Whoa there big boy," Anna held out her hand to stop his second bite. "Only _one_ bite per person. Don't think you can cheat so easily."

"I wasn't gonna cheat." He put the burger down. "I just forgot we had a bet, is all."

"Suuuuure ya did." she smirked when the tips of his ears turned red. "Okay, ready for the big reveal?"

Kristoff grunted and turned his plate around to reveal his bite at the same time Anna did. They pushed the plates next to each other and to the side in order to judge it better. Both of them leaned forward. The redhead beamed wide at her notable bite even though it didn't reach the halfway mark she had hoped for. Kristoff couldn't help but nod, impressed. They turned their gaze to the blond mans' burger. Anna giggled. The burger was falling to pieces, the patty was hardly being covered by the bun it was falling out so far, and let's not even mention where all the onions and gherkins had gone.

"Well, if we look at where I bit into _here_ ," he pointed to the top of the bun which showed him having bitten halfway through, "we can clearly see –"

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, Blondie."

"Blondie?"

"Your burger barely has a bite, I mean just look at that." She pointed to the miniature bite through the patty. "That's hardly worth the Burger King title. Wait…isn't that copyrighted? Whatever. _My_ burger on the other hand –"

"Hold your horses Feisty Pants, look at your bite in comparison with mine. It's _ti-ny_ ," he sat up and crossed his arms, looking smug. "Which means _I_ win."

"Is'sat so?" Anna sat up; raised eyebrow challenging. "If we keep in mind the amount of burger I could fit into my mouth because of my bite, I think that _I_ won. All you had in your mouth was bread and a _teeny tiny_ patty. My bite is clean through, from top to bottom. And it's neater, don'tcha think?"

Kristoff pulled his eyes away from her to study their burgers. Anna's _was_ tidier and even though her bite was smaller, she was right about the amount in comparison to his. His stomach churned as his pride realised that he had lost and would have to honour their deal.

He sighed through his nose, "You're right." Brown eyes met victorious teal, "you win, your Majesty." He stood up and breathed in deeply, "I admit my defeat at the hands of the almighty Burger Queen. You truly are a worthy opponent."

Just as he was about to kneel, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You don't have to do that," she smiled radiantly; "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"But it's part of the deal. And as a man of my word I must honour our deal, your Majesty."

He was about to kneel again when Anna's words made him freeze. "People will think you're proposing."

He shot up from his almost kneel and slid into the booth again with wide eyes. "Okay, fair point. You'll have to make do with a head bow or whatever it's called." He inclined his head.

"Thank you my good and noble, sir. That is satisfactory." She giggled at his blush, "Shall we eat, then? I dunno 'bout you but that one bite sent me to heaven and I'm just dying to go back."

He nodded with a chuckle at her word play. They ate in companionable silence that was only broken by the occasional 'Mmm' of bliss from both of them. All too soon their food and drinks were finished. Evangeline replaced their hot chocolates with water and took their plates away.

"She's always trying to pump water into me, that one." Anna commented before taking a sip of her glass. "If it was up to me I'd drink hot chocolate forever and a day."

"You're definitely Elsa's sister." He chuckled.

"So, you've known her for…nine years now, huh?"

"Yeap. We –"

"Studied together, yeah." Anna interrupted, "What I don't understand is exactly _how_ you two studied together, You're a vet right?" He nodded, sensing that it would be better just to let her talk. "Elsa's an architect. Those two occupations are worlds apart. How'd you 'study' together?"

"We met our first year, in History 101. We needed to work on a group assignment together."

"Ugh, I hate group assignments. So, you both had to take History as an elective then? For credit?"

"Exactly." He smiled at her, leaning his arms on the table, "What about you? What are your subjects?"

"Languages and tourism for High schoolers."

"Wow, you're definitely brave, aren't you?"

Anna shrugged, "I just feel like I'd be able to learn something from kids that age while teaching them something, too. God knows kids need guidance during their high school days; I want to help as much as I can, not just content knowledge but everyday knowledge, too."

"I can dig it." He said.

"I can dig it?" she repeated with obvious laughter in her voice. "What is this? The 1930's?"

"Hey! Don't judge, some of the best slang words and phrases come for that time period!"

"I'm not judging!" she giggled at his mock affronted expression. "I just…I didn't think I'd hear that, like ever."

"What is this world coming to?!" he lamented, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"You're such a dork!"

"Ha!" he pointed a finger at her and smiled widely. "D'you know 'dork' is a 1930 slang word?"

"What, really?" Anna hummed, surprised.

"Yeah. It actually originally referred to male genitalia." He sat back, took a sip of his water and watched her closely.

Both of her eyebrows climbed her forehead as what he said began to sunk in. "Wait –wait, so…I just called you a d –"

"Yes you did."

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Kristoff cracked a smile.

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

He laughed, "Yes and no. It really did refer to male genitalia but it wasn't a 1930 slang word…" he looked up, thinking. "More like 1960-ish – something like that."

"Whelp, I'm certainly never gonna look at that word the same again. Thanks for that."

"You're most welcome, and Elsa actually found that piece of information."

"Ha! So _that's_ why she flinches every time I call her that! I just thought she was being weird." Anna laughed, her voice twinkling with merriment. "Ho, I am _so_ gonna call her that more often!"

"Just don't tell her I told you." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. He was definitely in trouble if she kept laughing like that. He could already feel himself falling for her after one late afternoon dinner with her. _Just relax, dude. She's kinda got a boyfriend? Or have they broken up now?_ He looked up when Anna checked something on her phone. _I don't even know anymore. And even if they did break up, you're gonna have to chill a bit longer before you can do anything. That's to say if Elsa would even approve._

"So!" he clapped his hands together when she put her phone down. "Dessert?"

"Uh, is the sky blue?"

"It's actually giving up a Payne's grey type vibe, if you ask me." He glanced out the window.

"A pain's what?" she looked out, as well.

"A dark blue with grey in it."

"How'd you – wait," she sat back in her seat, he followed suit. "Lemme guess, Elsa?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck; "I'm mentioning her a lot, aren't I?"

"A lil bit, but that's okay." _I guess._ Anna fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"Listen, Anna." He said seriously, leaning forward in his seat. She looked up and bit her lip. "I don't know what exactly happened tonight. All I know is that I met my best friend's sister by chance, and that I'd like to get to know her better and maybe take her out on a real date sometime in the future? When this whole Hans thing is over and the proper amount of time had passed of course. Wait…this Hans thing is over, right? I mean I don't wanna assume anything or –"

Anna giggled, "Yes. It most definitely is over. I just want to tell him personally, y'know? Don't want to stoop down to his level."

"I understand."

She smiled, small and shy, then tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'd like that. To get to know you, I mean and the date part, too. But much later, I'll let you know?"

"Great, I'd like that." he grinned and sat back, "Seeing as you haven't disappointed with anything in this place, yet. What dessert would blow my wig?"

"You're wearing a _wig_?"

"It's an expression." He deadpanned.

"Oh, right. 1930's." she grinned sheepishly.

"Yup. Dessert? Something with way too much chocolate, I assume?"

Anna smirked wickedly, "There's no such thing as way too much chocolate."

* * *

 **It was way too much chocolate.**


	2. First time in forever

**I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

" _El_ - _saaaa_! Don't you have _something_ that'll take my tummy ache away?"

"There's no need to whine, Anna. What are you? Four?"

"Only when my stomach's _this sore_."

"Well, you shouldn't've eaten so much chocolate, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Just get me the medication, woman. I am close to perishing to death here!"

Elsa huffed and stood up from the couch she had been sharing with her sister. "Fine." She flung a pillow at Anna's face. The redhead caught it and curled her arms around it with a smug grin. "We wouldn't want you 'perishing to death' now would we?"

"It's quite the messy business, believe me."

Glacial eyes shot to the heavens in a silent plea, but her lips curled into a fond smile nonetheless. Elsa disappeared into the kitchen. Anna heard her open a drawer and rummage around in it.

"On a scale form one to –"

" _Ten_!" the redhead called out, slipping to lie on her side. "just gimme the strongest thing you got!"

"I'll give you something alright…" came the mumbled reply.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to!"

Anna closed her eyes and clenched her teeth when a particularly strong cramp fisted her stomach. The drawer was closed in the kitchen; a wooden creak made Elsa sigh.

"I should really get that fixed…"

"Fix _me_ first!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a second, would ya?" she poured water in a glass and popped two effervescent tablets in. The water fizzed, turning yellow as she made her way back to her sister who was lying on her side with her eyes firmly closed.

"Anna?"

Teal revealed itself and immediately squinted in disgust at the glass her sister held out to her.

"It's the only thing I have that works well for indigestion."

"Yeeeah…but –" she sat up, clutching the pillow to her stomach, "– it tastes like _lemons_. Who was the sicko who thought that lemon would be a good flavour to use?"

"Just drink it, you'll feel better before you know it." Elsa sat down next to her sister and rubbed her back after she had handed the glass over to her.

Anna inhaled mightily –"To prepare myself" – and tipped the glass back to gulp the medicine down. "Ugh, _yuck_!" gooseflesh erupted on her arms; she pinched her face in disgust. "That's revolting. You just had to make it extra strength, didn't you?"

" _You_ asked for it, you moron." Elsa took the glass away and placed it on the coffee table; then she wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and pulled her close.

Anna melted into the embrace without a word, cuddling closer to her with a smile. She tucked her head underneath Elsa's chin and flung her legs over her big sister's lap none too gently.

"You really are four when you don't feel well, are you?"

"A lil bit." She murmured, snuggling closer still.

Elsa giggled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around the redhead's back. "How'd the date with Hans go?"

Anna was quiet for a beat before she sighed and sat up with her legs still draped over her sister's lap. The blonde frowned in concern when Anna moved away from her, felt the warmth leave her and saw the tension settle in Anna's shoulders.

The youngest studied the threads in the pillow before she said, "He stood me up."

The silence that settled in after Anna spoke made her look up. Elsa looked at her sister with the fiercest frown marring her forehead.

"He, what?" her voice was calm, but her eyes blazed like a blizzard.

Anna shrugged and looked down again. "It's alright, Els. I'm used to it."

 _She's used to it?!_ "That son of a fishmonger. I _knew_ he 'd –" Elsa sighed through her nose sharply and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She opened them and looked at her sister with sympathy. "This isn't the time for –"

"No, you're right. He _is_ a complete – what did you say? Son of a fishmonger?" Anna finally looked up and pulled her lips upwards at the corners.

"That's a very bad thing to be called, I can assure you."

"I'm sure it is." She smirked, before it dropped away. "It just took me a while to figure it out, y'know? Actually, no. I knew he was an ass. What took me a while was _doing_ something about it."

Elsa nodded and placed her hands on Anna's knees. "You broke it off, then?"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"I'm not! It's just – okay fine, I am. But you _knew_ I never liked him. He was too…"

"Perfect." Anna finished her thought for her and let out a low laugh. "Yeah, well, that's changed now. I wanna talk to him tomorrow. Break it off officially, but I don't want to do it over the phone –"

"Why not?" Elsa challenged with a raised eyebrow, "He never showed you as much courtesy as you show him."

"Whatever happened to the whole eye for an eye…" Anna trailed off uncertainly, "takes the world's…sight away?"

"Makes the whole world blind." She deadpanned.

"Hey! Don't take that toneless tone with me! You know I suck at metaphors."

"You're gonna have to work on that one, lil sis, if our future generation of kids would stand a chance at being proper adults one day."

"Who even uses metaphors in their daily lives? Except _you_." Anna cut her off with a finger in her side, "You're just weird like that."

" _You're_ the one who decided that you'd want to become a language teacher," Elsa retorted good-naturedly, rubbing her tender ribs. "I'm just sayin' you should know your metaphors."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. _See_! I _do_ know metaphors.

"So," Elsa said, trying to steer them back on track. "if you weren't with Hans this whole time, where have you been?"

"I met someone – _calm_ _down_! I can see your big sister hackles rising."

"I don't have hackles." She refuted, "Did you go to a club?"

"No, Elsa I didn't." Anna frowned, "I'm not stupid."

"Then where –?"

"Would you just Hakuna your tata's and let me explain?"

Elsa pursed her lips and sat back against the couch with a huff.

"Thank you." Anna grinned; Elsa stuck her tongue out. "Real mature. Anyway, I was at Granny's Diner – the whole time, yes. I was supposed to meet Hans there after work but he didn't pitch. Someone must've seen me be all pathetic and decided to sit with me. Actually, he pretended to be my boyfriend; acting as if he had just been super late to get to me."

"And you spent all evening with a complete stranger?" A single perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in response.

"Well, he's not a _complete_ stranger."

Elsa cant her head to the side, a silent command for Anna to explain herself in more detail.

"His name is Kristoff."

"Anna," the blonde rolled her eyes heavily, "Just because you know his name, doesn't make him – wait… _Kristoff_?"

"Ah-huh." Anna bit her lip to keep the grin from splitting her face as she watched Elsa try to figure it out.

"Kristof Bjorgman?"

"Uhhhh...Maybe?" Anna shrugged, her grin turned sheepish.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Elsa raised both eyebrows. "He either is or he isn't. Wait, wait. You didn't ask him what his last name was, did you."

"I didn't think it was necessary!"

"That's usually what you do when you introduce yourself the first time." Elsa commented with sarcasm evident in her whole body. "Really, Anna. That can be anyone. You should find out more about someone before you befriend them."

"Well, this wasn't a normal first meeting now, was it? I was alone, drinking my hot chocolate and then suddenly this blond dude plants himself in the seat across from me, says 'Sorry I'm late babe, I'm Kristoff, just go with it.' And ordered a chocolate."

Elsa looked sceptical. "It might be another Kristoff. It's a pretty common name."

Anna huffed, "Look, he said he knows you – used your last name and everything – and freaked out when I told him who I was. He called me 'Elsa's little sister', and said that you two studied together – History 101 – and that you called him from the hospital when I had my allergic reaction. Oh, _and_ he's a vet. Sound like him now?"

"Okay, fine. That does sound like Kristoff. _But_ – " she held up her hand to stave off Anna's celebratory jiggle. "it didn't sound like something he'd do. That's why I hesitated. He's this introverted mountain of a man who sticks to himself most of the time. Never goes out or does spontaneous things. He has _one_ other friend besides me and a massive dog. That's the scope of his inner circle, besides his extended family."

"Well, he was pretty friendly with me."

"So, you guys got along?" Elsa shifted on the couch, resting her elbow on the back rest while she turned her body to face her sister.

"Yeah, pretty much." Anna scooted backwards, leaning against the armrest with the pillow clutched to her stomach, she crossed her legs. "We shared some casual information – favourite colour, animal, what our day job was – ate the special." She grinned wickedly, "He dared me to take the biggest bit out of the burger – "

"And of course you didn't refuse, even after what had happened with the last dare."

" – and I won because I'm actually Supergirl in disguise." Anna continued over her sister who scoffed good-naturedly. "Then we stuffed ourselves with chocolate. And now I'm here with you." She finished with a happy grin.

Elsa smiled warmly. "You've had quite the evening." Anna nodded, and slipped down lower, getting more comfortable. "And that explains the stomach ache. Speaking of, how're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." She yawned. "That stuff's gross, but it really does work."

"I'm glad. And I'm happy you met Kristoff. I wanted to introduce you guys since forever."

"Well, to be fair we've only really started talking again for two weeks now. So I don't blame you for not introducing us yet."

Elsa hummed non-committedly and turned her head away for a brief moment. "I think it's time for bed, wouldn't you say?"

The redhead made a noise in the back of her throat and closed her eyes, sinking deeper into comfort.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa stood up and nudged her sister's toes, "To bed with you."

Anna mumbled incoherently, curling around the pillow onto her side while she slipped her head off of the armrest.

"It'll be way more comfortable in a bed, Solskinn."

"Hmm...but'so faaar…"

The blonde tilted her head wondering if her impulsive idea would work. She fidgeted with her hands, cleaned her nails, felt the hem of her shirt.

"You…you could sleep in my bed tonight," Anna cracked an eye open to look at her sister who was hugging her middle, "If you'd like."

A slow, sleepy smile spread over Anna's face. "M'kay." She sat up, "If you insist."

Elsa gaped at Anna, who jumped up from the couch and started strutting towards Elsa's room. All earlier trace of sleepiness had all but vanished.

"You played me!" Elsa called as soon as her sister reached her door.

"No take backsies!" Anna called from inside the room.

"Definitely a four year old trapped in a 24 year old body." She mumbled, going through the motions of putting the house to sleep.

When Elsa came to her room, after ensuring the front door was locked and every light switched off, she found Anna curled up on her side, back facing the door, already fast asleep while the bedside lamp on Elsa's side cast the room in a soft glow. As quietly as she could, the blonde got changed and climbed into bed. She switched off the lamp and sunk down underneath the covers.

"Glad you could join me."

"Thought you were asleep already." Elsa turned over to face her sister whose eyes were still closed.

She smiled, "Almost did fall asleep when you took forever."

"I needed to make sure everything was closed and switched off."

"Hmm. Still took you long enough"

"Good night, Anna."

"Night."

Almost as if they had the same thought, the sisters moved closer together. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, who snuggled into the crook of the blonde's shoulder and draped her arm over Elsa's stomach.

"Are you still dressed in you day clothes?" Elsa asked, with a raised eyebrow in the darkness.

Anna hummed a sleepy affirmative.

"Don't you think –?"

"Sleep, now. Dress, tomorrow." Elsa giggled at her sister's mumble while the redhead sighed contentedly, "Love you, Els."

A soft smile touched the eldest; she listened to Anna's breathing start to even out.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The smell of bacon was the first thing Anna's sleepy mind registered. The second was a beep-beep from her phone on the nightstand.

The aroma took immediate priority. It filled her with its warm and tasty smell, cracked in her ears, and made her stomach cramp with longing. Her eyes fluttered open to see that Elsa's side of the bed was already empty. She ran her hand along where her sister had slept. Cold to the touch.

 _Must've been up for a while._ Anna thought with a mighty yawn.

The redhead sat up from lying on her stomach, kneeled on the bed and smacked her lips together, blinking slowly. She took stock of her surroundings in an effort to wake her mind as gradually as she could. Elsa's room was immaculate, minimalistic and a mixture of cool colours - blue being the prominent one by far. _What's up with that anyway?_ The wall that the bed was pushed up against was a dark almost black blue while the rest was just a little darker than a soft baby blue.

A metallic clang and a soft curse came from the kitchen, making Anna giggle. _She said a bad word._

The redhead stretched her arms up, up, as high as she could and promptly fell backwards to splay herself out amongst the sheets on the queen sized bed like a starfish. She lay there listening to the rush of water from the kitchen tap turn on and off not ten seconds later; heard the sizzling of what she now could smell were eggs push her to wakefulness. The tell-tale clink of porcelain on porcelain let Anna know that Elsa had taken out two plates from her cupboard.

"That's ma cue." Anna said before she rolled herself off of the bed.

She caught herself before she fell flat on her face and stood up to go and open the door. She stopped, hand hovering over the handle and turned to see a green light pulsing from her phone on the nightstand.

 _Should probably check…_

Anna let the thought fade, but decided to see who had messaged her anyway. It was Hans. It always was. Why did she ever think it would be anyone else?

 _Hey babe,_ it read. _I'm sorry about last night. I'm going to make it up to you. Meet me at Bon Appetit at 7 tonight._

That's it. He said it like he expected her to just jump – no, he expected her to ask how high she'd have to jump and _then_ jump until he told her to stop. He expected her to pitch up at the most expensive restaurant in the city, dressed to kill but not to show too much skin, so that no other guys would look at her. And yet he didn't want her to cover up either. What did he even want from her?

 _He always does this_ , Anna thought with a frown, _screw up royally and then swoop in on his stupid white horse and knock me off my feet again. Well,_ she locked her phone and placed it back on the table, _he's not gonna get away with it this time._

Anna turned away, determined to forget about him for the rest of the day until tonight. She opened the door and a wave of breakfast aromas slammed into her. Joining the eggs and bacon, she detected toasting bread and heard the kettle boil as well. With a smile and a spring in her step at the prospect of food, she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen.

Light streamed in from the sitting room's glass sliding doors into the open kitchen. Elsa was still dressed in her white and pink summer pyjamas and stood halfway inside of her corner pantry.

 _Probably rummaging around for some spices or waffle mix_.

Anna seriously hoped for the latter while she bent forwards to lean her elbows against the island table separating the sitting room from the kitchen. Elsa stood no her toes to reach something high up, as soon as her fingers curled around a familiar waffle box – _yasss_! – Anna decided to make her presence known.

"Hey, there."

The blonde's entire body jerked at the sudden noise. The content inside the box shook violently when Elsa twirled around to face the source of the noise with wide eyes and her freehand raised in a fist.

"Whoa," Anna stood straight, both hands held up in a placating gesture. She fought to hold back a grin. "No need to result to violence."

Elsa's fist flattened out against her heart. "Anna!" she squeaked, having found her voice, she cleared her throat. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry." This time she couldn't hide her grin.

"No you're not." She blew her breath out slowly to calm her thundering heart and placed the box on the counter next to the pantry. "You waited for the opportune moment to strike."

"Is there any other way for me to greet you in the morning?"

"Like a civilised person." Elsa bent down and retrieved a bowl from another cupboard.

"I'm the epitome of civilisation, thank you very much." Anna puffed her chest out when Elsa stood up with a mixing bowl in her hands.

"Which civilisation?" she asked with a smirk as she placed the bowl on the counter and opened the waffle mix box. "Prehistoric man?"

"Wait, what?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet, Simba?"

"Simba?" she frowned, confused. "I woke up because I smelled food." She watched Elsa pour the dry mix into the bowl and set about adding the wet ingredients. "of course I'll detour to the bathroom just to look at myself in the mirror on the way here. I'm _that_ vain, y'know."

The blonde's smirk grew as she worked, focussing all her attention on what her hands were doing while pointedly glancing up at Anna's hair every so often and then her clothes.

"What?" the redhead lifted her hands to her hair, "Why do you keep – oh." She felt the tuffs of hair sticking into the air like red candyfloss. "Oh, ha! _Simba!_ I get it!" She looked down at her clothes next. The very same jean and dark green t-shirt she had worn yesterday were creased and wrinkled form sleeping in them. "Right." She giggled realising the state she was in. "Right. I'll be _right_ back. Don't eat before I come back! I know _exactly_ how many slices of bacon there are!" she called while she jogged down the hall.

"No, you d–"

"Six!" Anna shouted from the guest bedroom she used when visiting. "And four eggs!"

Elsa shook her head in amusement; she glanced at the eggs and bacon she had stacked on a plate earlier. Six and four, exactly. The toast popped. She took a slice out, buttered it, placed it on the other empty plate, and started to butter the second one, taking her time as she did so.

"I hope you pay as much attention to your classes as you do to your food!"

"No need to yell." Anna suddenly said form right behind Elsa who jumped about two feet in the air.

"Anna!" she swatted at her freshly dressed – shorts and her favourite oversized batman shirt – sister who ducked away with athletic grace and speed, cackling like the mischievous four-year old she actually was. Her loose fiery red hair trailed behind her like a banner instead of sticking into the air like a troll.

Elsa gave her a playful warning glare before she returned to finish buttering the other piece of toast.

"Heh, I pay enough attention to my classes." She giggled as she made her way to the fridge and opened it up. "Got this golden key award invitation thing, so I must be doing something right."

When she closed the door with a 1 litre grape juice box in her hand she saw that Elsa was staring at her over her shoulder. "What?"

"You received an invite to become a member of the Golden Key?" Elsa asked and turned to face her sister, who nodded before took a swig from the carton. "When?"

Anna swallowed and closed the box. "Sometime this week? I dunno." she opened the fridge, made to put the carton back but decided against it. She closed the fridge. "I thought it was a hoax at first." She explained as she opened the squeaky cupboard where Elsa kept the glasses and took one out, "Like, they must've entered the wrong email address or whatever, but then Punzie said she got one, too –" the glass was filled to the brim with dark red grape juice. "–so then I knew it wasn't a joke. I actually got it."

Anna turned to put the almost empty juice box away and looked over to see that Elsa hadn't moved an inch while she had talked. She made quite the amusing image with her Minny Mouse ear pyjamas, messed braid draped over her shoulder, mouth slightly agape, holding the butter knife loosely clasped with a good sized piece of butter still on it, just looking at Anna.

"You okay, there?" the redhead asked while she made her way to her glass to slurp up some juice before she could pick it up without spilling anything.

Elsa shook herself. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just – I'm happy for you, Anna." She smiled, grinned, proudly. "That's quite the achievement. Congratulations."

"Ah, thank you," she left her glass on the counter and bowed with a flourish, her hand fluttered in a queenly wave. "Thank you." Kisses were blown to the imaginary crowd around her, "You're much too kind. Stop, please, just stop. No wait, don't stop."

"You're such a goof."

The sister's giggled, grinning at each other like maniacs, before Elsa returned to buttering the now cooled down bread. "Would you get the waffle iron out please?"

"Quite the feast you're preparing here." Anna retrieved the iron and plugged it in. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, you know." Elsa shrugged, reaching for the bowl with the batter in it she spooned a good sized dollop onto the warm iron. "After a loooong, busy week, you just need to celebrate that it's over." She threw a glance over her shoulder at Anna who had perched herself up on the counter. "And you're here. What more reason could I need?"

Anna smiled at her sister's back as she worked on making the waffles.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this at peace with, well, life in general. The past five years without her sister had been horrible. After the big fight between Elsa and their father, the eldest Aren sibling had decided to just leave. Anna hadn't blamed her in the least – still didn't – in fact she would've left as well, but she had decided to stay instead. For their mother's sake. Their father had been a difficult man, one that rarely changed his mind. He had been set on Elsa inheriting the family business, but the blonde would have none of it. She wanted to be an architect.

And so she became one.

Worked herself to the bone her first year to pay for her course and got a bursary for the rest because of her exemplary marks. The sister's had kept touch, but just barely. It had been difficult for Elsa to keep herself afloat so she poured herself into her part time job and full-time studies while Anna had stayed home to keep the peace between father and estranged eldest daughter that first year. Communication lessened and lessened until it all but stopped, only to pick up five years later at their parent's unforeseen funeral.

 _So much has changed…_

"Hey," Elsa's voice pulled the redhead up from her studying her bright pink painted toenails.

"Hmm?" she looked up into concerned glacial eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna sighed, stretched her hunched shoulders, "Just thinking."

Elsa bit her lip. She wanted to ask what she had been thinking about, but thought better of it. They would eventually return to where they had been before everything when to the dogs. For now she'd have to content herself with getting to know her sister again.

"Alright," the blonde forced a smile, "breakfast's almost ready. Just waiting for the waffles."

"Great." Anna hopped off the counter. "Shall I set the table?"

"I thought we'd eat in the kitchen. Closer to the food, y'know."

"Brilliant thinking, sis." She hopped back onto the counter top. "This feels like a pyjama day to me."

"I thought your clothes looked too much like pyjamas." She smirked, eyeing her oversized black batman shirt that looked more like a dress, hiding her shorts perfectly.

"Jip." She popped the 'p'. "Hope you didn't have plans, 'cause I'm not doing _anything_ today…until tonight at least."

"Oh?" Elsa leaned back against the counter across from Anna, "Got plans?"

"Sorta. Hans told me to meet him at Bon Appetite tonight at 7 and –"

"He _told_ you?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeh, he does that – but don't worry!" Anna sat up and gave her sister her most determined facial expression. "I'm gonna end it tonight."

Elsa was quiet. She watched her little sister closely; saw the set of her jaw and frown on her brow. _Hans had hurt her once too much_ , she thought feeling pride and guilt clash between her ribs to form a painful ice ball. _And where was I to help her in the beginning of all this?_

"Okay." Elsa sighed, fidgeted with her thumbs, and forced her lips to pull upwards. "I thought we could have a Harry Potter marathon and –"

"If you say 'stuff ourselves with chocolate' I swear I might die." Anna relaxed, glad that her sister decided to change the subject.

"Because you ate enough chocolate last night to last a life time?" Elsa cant her head to the side.

The redhead grinned. "No. Because I wouldn't mind it if we _did_ stuff ourselves. Just keep that gross lemon stuff close by."

"You never learn do you?" the blonde shook her head and giggled before she turned to the waffle iron that was starting to emit the best fragrance known to man.


	3. Cramming

**Soooo sorry for the long wait :3 hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Arendelle University was truly a sight to behold. What once had been Old Arendelle's castle grounds had been transformed into one of the most renowned universities in the Northern hemisphere; right up there with Oxford and Harvard. The grounds had been extended out towards the woods and over a piece of the fjord that used to encircle the island castle. Old and new architecture mingled and complimented each other perfectly on the campus. The castle proper, or admin building as it was now known though still called that, rose out from the midst of more modern lecture halls like the majestic North Mountain itself.

The snow fell lazily, accentuating the steep roofed castle while drifting on the occasional trickle of an icy wind. The people on campus moved about in the sullen weather, bundled up against the chill, clutching steaming cups in gloved hands. The last three week's classes and tests before the Yule break were, for some, the bane of their existence in this cold weather, but not for Kristoff.

The blond man strode down the university's cobbled path, boots crunching the snow, with a smile on his face. A big puff of mist left his mouth in a contented exhale, he fixed the grey beanie his father had always worn on his head and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

 _I knew I shouldn't have left my gloves in the car…_

Coffee. Coffee will chase the cold away. He took a left, opting to walk past the piece of the frozen fjord that acted as the campus' boarders to reach his destination: _Wandering Oaken's Coffee_. The little rustic themed coffee shop sat nestled in a corner that used to be the royal stables close to the old castle building. Kristoff could see some people inside the shop already, standing in a que for the best coffee on campus even though it was just past 7 in the morning. The wind picked up, swirling the snow in a dance which urged the young man to walk faster.

A bell chimed when he entered, heat and coffee slammed into him, and people cast glares at him for allowing the cold to slither in. He closed the door without acknowledging anyone, stuffed his hands underneath his armpits, and waited in the que for his turn. He couldn't see the owner anywhere. The huge man usually liked to serve his customers himself sometimes, but most of the time students worked shifts for him. He recognised the four people behind the coffee counter, his fellow vet students, grinding the beans then pouring liquid gold into cups for their customers.

It was nearing rush hour, so more and more people came in out of the cold. Kristoff glanced outside the glass door and saw that the snow had begun to fall harder. He really should've gone back for his gloves…

The line moved forward. He allowed his gaze to wander through the shop. Booths where to his right and stretched down for a few rows, allowing customers to stay and ride out the cold in comfort. The seats were a mess of interesting patterns that matched the dark wood of the shop. A fire crackled at the very back where more people lounged on sofas with their coffee. Kristoff scanned the few people sitting around idly. He noted their postures, slumped form the early rise and huddled inward despite the warmth around them.

In a corner booth closest to the fire, a lone figure sat with their pink beanie head rested on the table. Papers were strewn across it, and a few coffee cups were placed all around.

Kristoff smiled to himself as he took a step forward in the que. _Probably cramming._ It was, after all, the beginning of the examination season for some. The person shifted and lifted their head. Kristoff's eyes widened. _Is…Is that Anna?_ The woman rested her pigtailed head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. _Yes, that's definitely Anna._ He hadn't recognised her with the beanie, but he'd never forget her shade of red hair.

His heart rate picked up.

He hadn't seen her for weeks, not since their unintentional date. Oh, he'd heard about her from Elsa when the two of them meeted up for their weekly coffee. He knew she broke up with Hans – thank the gods – but he hadn't had the opportunity to see her again. Not even when he had been on campus. At least he'd be here more often now that his practical session was over.

He took a step forward with the que. He was third in line now. He glanced at the options displayed up and behind the bustling baristas. He knew what he wanted: his usual, but maybe he could get Anna something, too?

He glanced at her table; she was resting her head in one hand while she stared at the paper before her. She reached for a cup closest to her and scowled when she picked it up. It was probably empty. Kristoff averted his eyes when she looked up, but snuck a peek out of the corner of his eye. She had returned her attention to the paper before her. He glanced behind him and grimaced; the place was packed, no one would risk this que if they needed to study.

"Hey Kristoff," a familiar voice said; he faced the voice and realised he was first in line now. "How you doin', my man?"

"Hey Bjorn." He stood before the counter, scanned at his options again. "I'm surviving, how 'bout you?"

"Y'know." the bulky brunet man shrugged with a blithe smile. "Your usual?"

"Yeah," Kristoff glanced at Anna who had returned to resting her head on the table, "but can I have a grande hot chocolate too, please?"

"No prob."

"Oh, and could you add a dash of cinnamon to the cocoa?"

Bjorn raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Kristoff paid and waited for his drinks. He stood just next to the pick-up counter and drummed his fingers against his bicep. He cast a glance over his shoulder. Anna hadn't moved.

"Oi Kristoff, here ya go."

The blonde turned and took the two cups that his friend was holding out to him. "See ya around, Bjorn."

"See ya. And don't forget the lids. I am _not_ gonna mop _your_ spill, thanks very much."

"Sure you won't" He smirked at his friend who shook his head and left to help his next customer.

Kristoff placed the steaming cups on the counter and covered them with matching lids "See ya in class, right?"

Bjorn waved Kristoff away, focusing solely on what his hands were doing.

The blonde chuckled as he picked the cups up and made his way towards Anna at the back of the store. His heart leapt with every step he took closer to her, until he thought it would burst out of his ribcage.

 _Calm, Bjorgman._

He stopped next to her table and waited for her to notice him. The table was strewn with papers, some of the text was highlighted, some books lay open, and empty coffee cups were everywhere. He counted four. How long had she been here for? This place only opens at 7, it must be 8 o'clock now…Had she been here all this time? Anna still hadn't noticed him.

He cleared his throat, but got no response.

"Anna?" he asked gently.

She didn't even stir. In fact, her breathing was way too deep to be normal.

 _Is she sleeping?_ "Anna?" he asked, louder. She groaned but didn't lift her head; Kristoff supressed a chuckle. "Hey, feisty pants? Wake up would ya? I've got hot chocolate."

"Hmmm, chocolate?" she yawned and lifted her sleepy beanie head, blinking owlishly at him. "Chr-Christopher?"

Kristoff sighed, "It's Kristoff –" he smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes " – can I join you?"

"Hmm?" Anna frowned at him and then at her table, "Uh, if – if you can find a place to sit. Sure. Did you say ' _hot_ _chocolate'_?"

"I did," he scooted into the boot across form her and held a cup out towards her. "With cinnamon."

Teal eyes widened and all sleepiness fled her, she took the cup from him and sipped from it almost immediately.

"I know I just woke up from a quick nap and everything," she tried to supress a grimace, but failed miserably. "Ugh, but I'm pretty sure hot chocolate doesn't taste like coffee stronger than the North Mountain itself…"

"What?" Kristoff took the lid off his cup. Instead of pitch black liquid and a coffee aroma, murky, chocolaty liquid greeted him. He closed the lid, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Oh, sorry. Here. I gave you mine."

The two of them exchanged cups, fingers brushing ever so slightly. Anna peaked inside before she took a sip and smiled, full of bliss.

"Hmm…thanks. This is great – perfect with the cinnamon – although I could've used something with caffeine in it…" she glanced at his cup. "Not as much caffeine as yours has though, and I'm not complaining about the cocoa. Like at all." She grinned sheepishly, "I kinda needed a break from all the caffeine I was pumping into me anyway."

"You're tellin' me, how many cups did you drink?" he looked at the four empty cups stacked on the table.

"Uh…" Anna rubbed her temple with one hand, resulting in her beanie being skew. "uhm…maybe like six? I dunno."

"Six? But I only see four here."

"Yeh, I drank one at home before I came here, y'know to wake me up so that I could study – by the way –" she leaned forward with a serious face, which was made all the more funny with her lopsided beanie "– waking up at five in the morning, just to have more time to study, is _the_ stupidest idea on earth. Don't do it."

"Noted, thanks" he grinned at her, "But it does help if you're a morning person, I've been up since five and feel just fine. This is even my first coffee."

"You're inhuman." She sat back with a frown.

"Nah," he leaned back, "I just have healthy habits."

She scoffed and took a long, drawn out sip of her cocoa, squinting at him.

"Where's the other cup?"

"What?"

"You had one at home, you said, and I see four here." The two of them scanned the messy, paper logged table top, "You said you had six cups. Where's the other one?"

"Oh, probably on the ground, I think."

"Ah," Kristoff took a slow sip from his cup and exhaled. "So…you've been cramming for a test, since five?"

Anna sighed and slumped forward to rest her elbows on the table, "Technically, no. I showered and ate and walked all the way here, almost freezing to death to get more coffee and be closer to the lecture hall for when I write OPV. It's _such_ a pest, you don't even know."

"OPV?"

"Yeah. Educational studies," Anna sighed again, "like the history of education, and theories on education, and methods of teaching and…and everything. It's like a black hole that – no! It's like a dementor." She looked at him expectantly. Kristoff frowned. "Y'know," she edged him on, "the thing that sucks _all_ the happiness out of you _? A_ _dementor_? From Harry Potter?"

Kristoff shrugged.

"You honestly mean to tell me that you've _never_ heard of Harry freakin' Potter?"

"I've heard of him, just never wanted to watch the movies or read the books for that matter."

"Well then, there goes my metaphor. _Thanks_ Hermione."

"Wha –?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist throwing in a reference to – nevermind. "She sat back, incredulous. "What do you mean you've never wanted to watch it? Are you even sane?"

He sat back and draped his arm over the backrest. "It just never appealed to me."

"Does Elsa know?"

"I don't think so…why?"

"She'd flip if she knew about this, be glad it's just me you told this to. You're not out of the woods yet though, we _have_ to remedy this. We need to organise a HP Binge watching weekend, pronto." Anna winced and glanced at her papers again, "after this semester, obviously."

"Obviously." Kristoff smiled into his drink. He hadn't realised how much he missed her company.

"So, what are you doing here? Haven't seen you around campus…" Anna took a casual sip of her drink.

"Yeah, my practical session is over for now. I'm here for my last classes before Yule break."

"No tests?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' with a smug grin. "Perks of being a sixth year."

"Lucky…" Anna muttered, scowling at her papers.

"Think of it this way –" he sat forward and rested his elbows where paper hadn't claimed the area "– you'll be finished with your studies before I am."

"I guess there is _that_." She regarded him with her head canted to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two of them just looked at each other for a few moments until Anna started to blush lightly. It was barely noticeable. Kristoff thought he might've imagined it; she was after all sitting close to the fire. She cleared her throat and sat back with her cup held close to her.

"So, how're your studies going?" Anna asked, taking a sip.

"Good actually." He smiled, thinking back. "I just finished my…uh, fifth practical session last week."

"At the vet clinic right?" he nodded, flustered and touched that she remembered, "And how was it?"

"Great." He grinned and Anna had to bite her lip to keep her thoughts for herself. She had broken up with Hans less than three weeks ago. She hadn't seen Kristoff in all that time. Of course she had thought of him, but, if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't want a relationship any time soon. So why does she keep reacting this way?

"I found a little baby reindeer in the forest," he was saying, "one day when I was hiking and took him in. The practical sessions had really equipped me for emergencies. He –"

"Is he alright? The reindeer, I mean." Anna sat forward, cocoa and thoughts forgotten as she stared at Kristoff in concern.

"Y-yeah, he's alright." He scratched the back of his neck and pulled at his collar. "He's a fighter. Almost lost _two_ fingers when he bit me."

Kristoff held his left hand up. The skin below the pinkie and ring fingers where blue in curving lines, like little teeth marks. Anna barely caught her laugh with her hand, but a snort managed to escape.

"H-how?" she giggled, speaking through the fingers before her mouth. " _Why_ did you put your hand in his mouth?"

Kristoff chuckled and lowered his hand to curl around his cup. "When I examine any animal, I've got a specific – " he waved his hand in the air – "thing that I do. Just to remind me of the things I need to check out. That includes checking teeth."

"And he saw an opportunity to strike, did he?" Anna lowered her hand and was clearly amused at the entire situation.

"He did." He sighed dramatically, "I didn't know a baby reindeer could be _that_ strong. I had to be careful because his leg was broken, so I couldn't wrestle and hog-tie the poor guy. He even tried using his little antlers to keep me at bay, I've got bruises on my bruises."

Anna snorted again, imagining the burly man before her wrestling and losing to a _baby_ reindeer.

"Hey," he said, feeling the need to defend himself, "It's not an easy thing to do, y'know. Maybe _you_ should give it a try sometime."

"Okay, sure." Teal eyes glinted at the prospect of a challenge. "After my last exam, I'd like to see the little guy that gave you so much trouble. I even bet that I can do whatever you tried to do."

 _Oh hell. What just happened?_ Kristoff had completely forgotten about her love of a good challenge.

"You don't even know what I wanted to do." He sat back and raised an eyebrow at her, "And that's hardly fair, he's way calmer that he was when I found him in that trap."

"He was caught in a trap?" her eyes softened with sympathy, "It's a good thing you saved him then."

A beat of silence passed between them where they both started at their cups.

"I'd still like to see him." Anna said.

"Hmm?" Kristoff looked up; Anna didn't.

"I'd still like to see the little guy…if-if that's okay with you, I mean." She looked up and saw him watching her. And then she began to ramble. "If it's not, then that's really not a problem. I can be quite hasty with what I say. I often say things without thinking. All the time actually. Elsa says I should work on that. And you're right, I don't know what I'd be doing if I had to do what you do, so maybe it'll be better if –"

"Okay. Sure."

"Really?"

She looked so hopeful and vulnerable at the same time; Kristoff couldn't help but wonder how she could be so confident one moment and then practically climb inside her shell the next. One thing was sure though, he really, really wanted to get to know this girl. No matter what happens in the future, Anna is someone he wanted in his life.

"Yeah." He smiled, giving her his most sincere smile. One that he only reserved for family members and close friends. "After you last test, then?"

Anna looked at him for a moment; gaze searching. A soft smile grew on her lips, matching the one he was giving her.

"Sounds good." She nodded and shifted in her seat. "C-can I have your number? Y'know, for when I need to tell you I'm finished – actually, I can tell you now. My last exam is the 25th. But, can I still have your number? To arrange…whatever needs to be arranged?"

"Yeah sure," Kristoff's smile grew as he sat back. Seemingly satisfied with himself. "It's –"

"Hold up," she felt in her pockets, and then started to lift papers around. "I need to find my – aha! Here it is." She closed the book and retrieved her phone form where it was hidden underneath it. "Okay –" she unlocked her phone " – gim'me a sec – _holycrap!_ "

Anna grabbed her bag and started stuffing papers and books into it in a flurry of activity.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff sat up, alarmed at how quickly she was moving. "What happened?"

"My _test_!" she all but screeched, crumpling her papers as she stuffed everything on the table in her bag. She even got an empty cup in there; Kristoff held his cup away from her flailing limbs. "I'm gonna be late! I didn't realise what time it was until I saw the time on my phone! Crapcrapcrap _crap!_ "

Kristoff watched as papers ripped and cups flew of the table in a soft clatter. She was drawing bemused stares, but she couldn't care less. She needed to reach her lecture hall in less than 10 minutes!

"Crap!" she hissed when she tipped the cup with her last bit of cold cocoa in it. At least it was almost empty, so it was a small pool of liquid chocolate on the table that didn't travel far.

"I've got it," Kristoff said, "don't worry. Can I help you?"

"Nono, I'm fine." The last of her papers where in her bag, she zipped it closed and flung the bag over onto her back. "I just need to – I'm sorry."

She glanced at the mess she left and grimaced, "I'm sorry." then she started to walk away, walked backwards when she was past Kristoff who rose from his seat slowly.

"I'll get your number from Elsa," She said loud enough that he could hear her as she retreated, "She does have it, right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, right. Best friend and all that."

He stood and watched her walk backwards; heading straight for the que of people. "Watch _out_!"

Too late.

Anna bumped into a person who stood in the que for coffee. "Whoops!" she twirled and shot out her hand to keep the man from stumbling, "I'm _so_ sorry!" she said at him, he nodded kindly and turned back to his companion.

She gave the people standing in line a wide berth as she hurried to the door. At least there weren't as many people as there had been when Kristoff had been in the que. Anna reached the door, paused and looked at Kristoff. She bit her lip before she held her hand in the air in a quick farewell.

Just as Kristoff raised his hand, she disappeared out the door into the swirling snow. The bell chimed in her absence. Kristoff sighed and picked up the scattered empty cups around their table. He stacked the empty cups into each other and made his way to the counter where Bjorn worked.

"Dude, I need a cloth or something to mop a spill."

"Dude." Bjorn sighed; his shoulders shimmied as he worked on the huge commercial espresso machine.

"It's small, don't worry. Just gimme a thing and I'll be out of your hair."

A cloth sailed through the air from the girl who stood next to Bjorn; it hit Kristoff square in his face. He spluttered while Bjron and a few customers chuckled.

Kristoff took the cloth in his hand and peered at the blonde who threw it. "Thanks Hilde."

"You're welcome," she bent her knees in a curtsy, while still working on the espresso mashie. "No go clean that up before Oaken skins you alive."

Kristoff hurried away. Nothing scared the blond more than _that_ hulk of a man. Oh, he looked kind and friendly and all that, but he _really_ had a temper on him. Kristoff does not want to be on the receiving end of that temper. He mopped the small spill up and allowed his thoughts to wander to Anna.

It was _really_ good to see her again. He hoped that he'd see her more often in the future.

* * *

 **There's it :D**


	4. What's the plan?

**Hello, heh, so sorry for the long wait... I uh, have been quite busy and sort of forgot a bit about this... Hopefully I'll stick with this for a while again.**

 **Thanks so much for your patience with me and for your reviews and follows!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Anna groaned as soon as she exited the lecture hall where she had just finished writing her last exam of the semester. The door swung closed behind her, leaving the rest of the students still writing inside with their heads in their hands. _Here's hopin' they all did as badly as I did…_

"That," she sighed, rummaging around in her satchel in search of her phone, "was the worst test _ever_. How do they expect us to know _all of that_ after just one semester? I really should've paid closer attention is class…"

Her hand clasped around her phone, she took it out and turned it on. Anna arranged the sling of her bag on her shoulder and started to walk home. Home was just outside of campus in a nice loft flat that she shared with her roommate, Rapunzel.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as soon as her phone was on. She glanced at the screen to see who had messaged her.

"Elsa." Anna smiled and opened the message that had been sent while she was writing.

 _-Hey Anna, I hope the test isn't as bad as you thought it would be. Even if it is I'm sure you'll do fine anyway._

"We'll see," Anna scoffed.

- _I was just wondering,_ the message read, _if you'd like to come over for some hot chocolate with cinnamon and some ice skating? I've been wanting to teach you for ages now, and this seems like the perfect time, don't you think?_

Anna grinned, excited. She needed a pick me up after _that_ monster of a test.

 _-Of course!_ She typed in her reply; _You had me at hot chocolate and cinnamon :P and I really need it after that crappy test._

The redhead pocketed her phone and fixed her pink beanie as she walked past the admin building on campus. The giant castle loomed above her, making her squint into the sun to see the very top spire. The shadow it cast on the grounds made her shiver when she walked through it. During winter in Arendelle, you made sure you always walked in the sun, to ward off the chill.

Her phone buzzed.

- _Why do you think I led with that?_ _And I'm sure you'll do great in the test!_ Was Elsa's reply; _Wait, weren't you supposed to do something with Kristoff after your test?_

"Oh crap!" Anna hesitated on the bridge that connected the campus to the city. "I completely forgot…"

- _Right. I completely forgot about that! Can we maybe do a rain check on the cocoa and ice skating? This weekend maybe?_

 _-Yeah, that's okay…I forgot that you and Kristoff were going to do something today, too. When are you going to do what?_

 _-Thanks :) We're gonna visit the baby reindeer he found. I dunno when tho, we haven't –_ Anna stopped walking and forced herself not to smack her forehead in public – _decided on a time yet because I needed to arrange with him beforehand. I forgot about that too. Can you please send me his number?_

"I swear," she muttered, continuing on her way, "I would forget my head if it wasn't attached."

Anna's phone buzzed when she reached the door to her and Rapunzel's block of flats.

- _How'd you forget about something so vital?_

The redhead sighed and decided it would be best if she just called Elsa instead of sending her an essay explaining everything. Elsa picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elsa, hi. Yeh, I forgot to ask you for his number because of these stupid tests," Anna took the stairs up to her flat, "I was totally swamped with all the work and all the stress and it just slipped my mind."

"I swear, you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached." Came Elsa's amused reply.

" _Exactly_ what I thought. So yeh, could you please send me his number?"

"Sure. You know you could've just messaged me, instead of calling."

"This way is quicker and I can still talk to you while I get ready and everything."

Anna reached her floor and walked over to her door at the end of the hall.

"Okay," Elsa hesitated in the slightest, "Do you want to come over afterwards? We can still do the cocoa thing tonight."

"And what will I do when you leave for work at some forsaken hour in the morning?"

"I took the rest of the week off until next Wednesday so that we can hang out some more."

Anna paused before her door and bit her lip. "I…I uh," she sighed, "I'd love that Els but, I kinda need to help Rapunzel plan her wedding. I am the maid of honour, so I kinda need to help as much as I can wherever I can, y'know?"

"Oh," the disappointment in that small word nearly broke Anna's heart.

"But I can ask her if you can join us?" Anna searched for her keys in her bag. "We could really use your help with ideas for decorating the venue."

"Anna, I'm an architect not an interior designer."

"Interior designers don't decorate wedding venues, you goof."

"You know what I mean."

"Do you wanna help or not?"

Elsa's side was too quiet for too long that Anna thought that she had been cut off by bad the signal in the hallway.

She paused her search for her elusive house keys. "Elsa? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm here. And yes I want to help, but only if it won't be an inconvenience."

"What? Rapunzel loves you! She'd love your help, honestly." Anna shoved the books out of her way inside her bag, scowling. "Where _are_ my keys?"

"Did you lose –?"

" _Aha_! Found em." Anna shoved her phone between her ear and shoulder as she put the keys in the door and opened it. "I can ask her if you need proof."

"I don't need proof I just –"

"Hey Rapunzel!" the redhead called as she closed the door behind her, phone held against her chest. "Rapunzel? Are you here?"

The loft was fairly open with no walls separating the dining room, kitchen and the sitting room. The easel Rapunzel usually painted at was empty, the flat was quiet. Anna looked down the hall to the bedrooms, not a soul stirred.

Anna put her phone back against her ear.

"Anna?"

"Yeh, no, she's not here. I can ask her after this call and I'll let you know what she says, m'kay? But I seriously doubt that she'll have a problem." Anna kicked her shoes off by the door and hung her satchel on the hook along with her keys, "Like I said she loves you."

"Okay. Thank you, Anna."

Anna could hear the smile in Elsa's voice. "Any time sis," she walked to the kitchen in the farthest corner of the room.

"Right, well I think I'll say goodbye now. You should probably call Kristoff and –"

"He won't be mad, will he?" Anna hesitated by the fridge, worried.

"Kristoff? No. He's very mellow, well, _some_ times. But he's on holiday now. For a week already, actually. And he already visited his family, so he won't have a problem with anything spontaneous happening now."

"Okay…" Anna opened the fridge and looked around for a snack. _Oh yum! Rapunzel made muffins!_

"Really, he won't. Besides," there was an obvious smirk on Elsa's lips as she said: "he's looking forward to seeing you again."

"What's that supposed to – you know what?" Anna chose a muffin and closed the fridge. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know."

Elsa hesitated, "Anna?"

The redhead sighed, "I'm fine. I just get frustrated because I could never have any guys as friends when Hans…" She sighed again, "I just want a friend."

"You're right, I'm sorry…"

"It's really alright Elsa, don't beat yourself up about it."

"Okay."

"He's not gonna be weird, is he?" Anna stuffed half a muffin into her mouth.

"Has he ever been while it was just the two of you?"

"Mo, me hamint…"

"Are you eating something? You're going to choke."

Anna chewed quickly and swallowed, "I can't help it I'm starving. And it's a _chocolate_ muffin!"

Elsa sighed, but it was a fond sigh not an exasperated one. Anna knew the difference now.

"He won't be mad. Just call him, it's almost lunch, too, you know, so hurry up. The sun sets earlier in Winter."

"Okay! Yeah, I get the picture." Anna stuffed the other half of the muffin into her mouth. "Tak to joo later."

"Talk to you later, you goof. Love you."

Anna smiled, cheeks stuffed full like a squirrel. "Joo too."

The sisters hung up. Anna leaned against the counter and savoured her muffin before she swallowed it. She sent a quick text to Rapunzel, asking her where she was while Anna debated whether or not to eat another muffin.

Her phone buzzed as she opened the fridge.

- _Eugene. Cake testing. Be back at 6._

Anna took a big bite of another muffin.

- _Kay._ _Enjoy. Will be back by then too. Will it be okay of Els helps us tonight?_

 _\- Of course! Yes! Would love her advice. Oh and enjoy the thing with K tonight ;)_

Anna sighed at her friend's assumptions. Why did everyone _have_ to think of romance when a guy and a girl are meeting up? Can it just be a normal friendship thing? Besides, Anna barely knew Kristoff so Rapunzel should really just chill out. It's just because she's getting married that she wants everyone else to be as happy as she was with Eugene. Her phone buzzed with a text from Elsa; Kristoff's phone number was attached.

The redhead clicked on the number and placed her phone between her shoulder and ear. Kristoff picked up after three rings.

"Go for Kristoff."

Anna snorted, "Go for Kristoff? Really?"

"Anna?"

"How'd you know?" Anna shifted her phone to her other ear as she leaned her elbows on the kitchen counter.

"Lucky guess. It's about time you called. I was starting to wonder if –"

"Yeah, I'm _so_ sorry." Anna grimaced, "I was just really busy studying and stressing out and helping Rapunzel with the wedding planning when I didn't study or stress and I just completely forgot."

"It's okay, who's Rapunzel?"

"My roommate." Anna stood straight and walked to the balcony. She could see the harbour bustling with activity despite the fjord being frozen solid. People tricked in the white powder that had fallen last night, going about their business. Winter barely made a difference if one needed to work.

"Anyway, so what's your plan?" She gazed out beyond the town, out to the sea.

"My plan?"

"Ahuh," she shifted her phone to her other ear.

"I'm sorry Anna, but you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Elsa does mention that I tend to…"

"Drift off?"

"Hmm?"

Kristoff chuckled. The sound of it made her smile.

"Yes, I tend to drift off," Anna said, "But I haven't completely forgotten about your reindeer, so what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"Ah, see. Now you're talking sense."

"Hey! I just wrote a brutal exam thing that mushed my brain. It's hard to make words go right now."

Kristoff laughed, "I can hear that yeah. The rest of my day is pretty boring actually, but luckily for you I was planning on visiting Sven today anyway."

"Sven?"

"My reindeer."

"Right, great. Can I come with?"

"Sure. I can pick you up in say…10 minutes?"

"Alright awesome," Anna stood up from leaning on the railing, "see you then."

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you send me your address?"

"Oh!" she smacked her forehead, "right, yeah. I'll do that. Sorry."

Kristoff chuckled, "Don't worry about it. See you in a few."

"Bye," Anna hung up and sighed.

Would her head ever come out of the clouds long enough to partake in a decent conversation? She smiled as she entered her address for Kristoff. This would be her first guy friendship in a loooong time. She was excited to get to know him better. It was like she had told her sister, Hans had never really allowed her to have any guy friends while the two of them were together.

"Thank the gods _that's_ over."

Anna hit the send button and pocketed her phone. She entered her flat and changed into warmer clothes. It wasn't as cold right now, but as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon, it would be freezing.

* * *

 **I know it's kinda sorta a filler chapter, but that's all for now :3**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**

 **K. bye :D**


End file.
